


Of Lustrous Love and Broken Hearts

by daehwisvoice



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Deephwi, Jinhwi Fic Fest Round 1, JinhwiFicFest, M/M, bae jinyoung - Freeform, jinhwi, lee daehwi - Freeform, 딥휘, 진휘
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daehwisvoice/pseuds/daehwisvoice
Summary: Jinyoung opens his diary filled with visual memories of his love--his little sun who wanders too far away from him, too far away from home. He’s there smiling his biggest smile, the smile which brightened Jinyoung’s days, comforted him, and spoke to him a language only they knew. The genuine smile Jinyoung flashes only for his little sun to see.





	Of Lustrous Love and Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Jinhwi Fic Fest Round 1. Prompt #27 - Little Star

_ Once upon a time, there was a family of stars. Among them, Sun was the smallest, so his brothers often ridiculed him of his size. Sun was saddened by all of the jeers, so he decided to travel around the Universe to find a place he can call home. _

 

_ He went through a long and difficult journey to find the Milky Way--a place he now calls home. He made many friends along the way and he found the comfort he had been looking for. He found his happiness in this place, in the rotation of the planets and meteors surrounding him, calling it his Solar System. _

 

_ One day, Sun saw the Moon--the most beautiful thing he had ever encountered in his life. She was a very tiny, almost unnoticeable, satellite. She was shy, timid--a lonely and sad beauty, one that could never shine on its own. She followed the other planets around but she was made fun of and became an outcast because of her ‘different’ personality. The Sun saw himself in her.. He wanted to get close to her but found it hard to find the courage to do so. _

 

_ The Moon had been looking up to the Sun ever since they first met, he took all of her attention, her breath, her heart away. She felt that her days were filled with warmth, reflecting the light the Sun radiated. She did not feel as lonely anymore,  just staring at him from afar brightened up her days. _

 

_ They interacted with each other for the first time through the canvas of planet Earth, leaving their traces behind, the Sun a bright morning to wake her and the Moon the most beautiful night sky to wish her beloved a good night. _

 

_ They continuously conversed through the sky while wishing that they will be able to meet each other one day.  _

 

_ And after so long a dance, they finally meet.  _

 

“It’s so beautiful, hyung” Daehwi says as he grabs Jinyoung’s left hand. They are lying together on a small bed in an empty, white room. The faint sound of the heart rate monitor their only accompaniment in the night. Jinyoung fixes his position to face Daehwi, using his idle hand to stroke Daehwi’s hair. Jinyoung’s feelings for him come crashing all at once--all of the adoration, affection, attachment, and infatuation for him, pushing at the seams. Daehwi has been Jinyoung’s focus all this time, his reason to live for as long as he could remember.

 

After finishing his story, Jinyoung feels like a mess. He doesn’t say anything in fear that what comes out from his mouth are not words, but choked sobs. He cannot contain his tears as he watches his love fighting death alone.

 

He stares at Daehwi silently until Daehwi turns his head to Jinyoung,

 

“Hyung, you promised you’ll always be here with me, right?”

 

Jinyoung’s heart beats faster at the softness of Daehwi’s voice.

 

“I feel like you’re my sun, hyung.. you make my days brighter.”

 

Jinyoung is watching him fondly, with unsaid emotions in his eyes. That someone who he looks up to, who he cherishes so much tells him that he is important, it chokes him up even more.. Jinyoung wants to kiss him, he wants to offer Daehwi his whole heart, he wants to say all these things, but his thoughts are interrupted by Daehwi’s whisper.

 

“Well, I’m really sleepy now, I’m gonna sleep. Good night, hyung. I love you.” 

 

Jinyoung’s hand stroking his hair comes to a stop. He draws his head closer and kisses Daehwi’s forehead. 

 

“You’re mistaken Daehwi-ah.. You are the sun who I’ve been longing to have for so long. You radiate the warmth I really need inside my  heart.”

 

Daehwi really wants to say something more but he is too tired to do anything. He smiles to let Jinyoung know that he’s listening.

 

“Have a sweet dream, my little Sun” Jinyoung whispers to him in the most calming voice he can muster, as Daehwi starts closing his eyes. Oh, how Daehwi wants to talk to him about the sun in the sky, the color blue and orange, and the rainbow that the Sun made to make the Moon happier. But what can he do when his eyes are already so heavy and he loses the strength in his limbs. Daehwi leans his body to Jinyoung’s to seek  more warmth and falls asleep with Jinyoung’s hand stroking his hair.

 

Little did Daehwi know, that it would be his last day hearing Jinyoung’s voice recite the story Daehwi loved to hear many more times, maybe everyday of his life. 

 

Jinyoung hears the beep of the monitor go slower until it finally becomes a long, constant whir of static. As it becomes a long green straight line on the monitor beside Daehwi’s bed.

 

Jinyoung knows that sooner or later, it would end like this. But the knowledge doesn’t lessen the heartache. He keeps his grip on Daehwi’s hand tight until doctors and nurses barge into the room and take his Daehwi out from his reach.

  
  
  
  


\----------

  
  
  
  


Jinyoung opens his diary filled with visual memories of his love--his little sun who wanders too far away from him, too far away from home. He’s there smiling his biggest smile, the smile which brightened Jinyoung’s days, comforted him, and spoke to him a language only they knew. The genuine smile Jinyoung flashes only for his little sun to see.

 

Jinyoung recollects the broken pieces of his heart by learning to feel once more, as all of these time without his Daehwi, his life had been so dull to the point of numbness. He tries to remember how warm his heart was when Daehwi was there for him, how his insecurities and sorrows were gone, how his world was filled with yellow sun rays every time he saw him. He felt full knowing that Daehwi reciprocated his feeling when Daehwi assured him that he belonged there, in his home, reflected in Daehwi’s iris and his light was what made Jinyoung brighter, made him better, like how the Moon shined when reflecting the light of the Sun. 

 

Remembering the memories they’ve shared, he suddenly feels immense guilt, for he hid the truth about the real ending of the story. 

 

_ As happy as they could finally meet and touch each other, they were never meant to be together. They lived in a different timeline, a different orbit, a different path. And once their path cross, all lights are gone, leaving them in a quiet, empty darkness. _

 

_ Because happily ever after does not exist to them, at least not in this Universe. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys, this is actually my first time writing a fanfic.  
> Thank you to those who made this fic possible.  
> To Drea, my wonderful beta, thank you for the time, inputs, and knowledge you've given. I really learned so much from you. Good luck with life and work and thank you once more (:  
> To my irls, my grandma shark, D, and strawberry milk, M, for your constant support.  
> Also to you guys who read this fic. This is actually still far from good, but I really appreciate you guys for reading this.
> 
> Do not forget to support other fics from Jinhwi Fic Fest Round 1! They are all so nice and beautiful.
> 
> If you want to talk about Jinhwi and how real they are, do not hesitate to hmu @daehwisvoice in Twitter  
> See you!


End file.
